The Demons In Me
by evil-angel-sakura
Summary: Sakura is traveling in diffrent dimensions with her best friend Saya-OC,while in Konoha there appears a mistery man who summens her friends and enemies to tell them of her secret adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Hello dear readers!The name is Sakura Haruno.I have pink hair,emerald green eyes and everybody knows that I am short-tempert,but nice and think that too?Well then you will have the shock of your life when you hear that I am not what you thik I am.

That's right.I'm not always nice and I'm probably the most laziest and the most hardworking person you will ever know.I'm three demons in just one I have four minds.

The strangest thin is that I don't have any age,because I can be nineteenth one second and in the next if I wish it I can be ne?My maximum age is twenty.

My demons have their own minds and for a short amount of time a body I was born I have always been traveling to different of that I have many different personalities and have to live in a world of that's not all there is to me,oh no not at all.

Your curies?Well then follow this story,because there will be a lot of adventures,humor,romance and let's not forget a bit of tragedy too.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Konoha:**

"Bye Naruto,see you later."

"Bye Sakura-chan"

I was walking back from the Hokage's office to my home thinking that I have already spend a whole week here and should go back I reached home and went into my room I locked myself in it and pulled down the curtains on the windows just in case.I made a few hand-seals,making an identical real copy of myself and turned around to look at it.

"Hey there again,you know what you have to do right my dear copy?"-I said

"Yes misstres.I will act exactly like you until your return"

"Good,enjoy yourself"

I concentrated on my inner hidden energy and transported myself to the manor.

I walked in and found Saya-my best friend-on the couch sleeping.I smirked,went to her ear and screamed "Saya quickly your brothers are destroying Icha Icha Paradise.

She immediately got up and said "Touch it and die you bastards".

Then she saw it was just me and scowled.

"Why did you do that?"

"You were sleeping"

I laughed at her scowling face and said that we have to go see Master.

"Oh 's go"-she said while sightning.

We went to the top floor using one of the elevators and barged in his office.I quickly reported the information I gathered and asked what our next mission will be.

Master: "Girls I see your as quick as always".

"Of course Master"-we both said together.

Master: " will go now to the Beyblading world,because I feel some dangerous powers in there and after that you will have a vacation regarding of you plus the others will be decorating the whole manor".

"The whole manor"- we both screamed from fright.

"But Master it's huge!"-said a histeric Saya.

Master: " I don't care Saya,you will participate in the decorating,because every singull demon you know,as well as the other monsters will be participating in all it's our most important holiday and nobody can miss I understood!"- he screamed enraged .

"Yes, Master"- we both said and walked out.

As soon as we arrived in front of our rooms, which are right next to each other we started talking.

"Sakuraaaaaaa what are we going to do, I mean the manor is gigantic! – she frantically said.

"Relax we will think about it after the mission. If we finish it sooner we will have more time and we will ask Sara, Shira and the boys to start without us, if we're late.

"Great plan. Now lets grab our weapons and go as soon as possible.

We both walked in our rooms and as I closed the door I heard Inner speak.

"**Finally I thought you would never respond".**

"What do you want Inner?"

"**Just so you know I have the feeling that something very bad is going to happen"**

"Ok**, **relaxI will be careful. Now let me pack my things"

"**Geez , fine whatever, bye bye for now".**

"Bye"

After our conversation ended I changed in to my Beyblading outfit, which consisted of a red T-shirt, dark blue jeans with chains on them, black boots and a black sweatshirt.

I started hiding weapons in my clothes and on my body. All of that took me forty minutes.

Finally finished I took my beyblade Chi, my shooter and walked out.

Nearing the entrance I saw Saya who was dressed exactly like me except in a light blue

T-shirt and light blue jeans unlike my dark blue jeans. She was all blue and black, while I was red and black.

"Finally Sakura! Took you long enough".- she growled angrily.

"Oh shut it! I was talking to Inner that's why I'm a bit late".- I snapped back.

"Hmmph. Fine let's go now"- she bit out.

"Ok. Hey where are the others?"-I asked

"Sara and Shira are on a mission together, while the boys are scattered in different galaxies."-Saya answered.

"Ha! We're faster then them as always."- smugly I said.

"Of course! Now let's go."-she said just as smug as me.

We united our inner energies and thought of Beyblade, thus creating a portal.

We both jumped at the same time and it closed behind us. Neither one were knowing what might be happening right at this moment somewhere else.

Hi there!I know this story isn't sounding very interesting, but I really really need reviews so that I can know what you like and what you don't like in the story. I am open to any ideas you have and if I can somehow make them fit in then I would do it. But review so that I can know that and after all reviews motivate and make authors write faster! I know that some people readed the prologue and I wish to know what they think of this chapter. So I want atleast five reviews to edit the next chapter. Till then no chapter are going to be edited.

evil-angel-sakura


	3. Chapter 3

**In Konoha:**

Tsunade was signing paperwork ,while secretly drinking sake when a bright light filled the room making her cover her eyes.

"Hello Tsunade"- said a shadowy figure.

She uncovered her eyes and saw a person in a dark robe flying in the middle of the room.

"Who are you"- she said, trying to punch him, but her fist went right through him.

"Hahahah. Silly, silly Hokage. You can't possibly hurt me, but I am not here with ill intent so

there is no reason to panic, in fact I have a deal for you"

"Who are you and why are you here?!"

"Who I am doesn't matter and as I said just now I'm here to strike a deal with you."-the unknown person said.

"What deal?"-she asked narrowing her eyes.

"It's about Haruno Sakura, but first I need you to gather her closest friends here."- he said.

"How do I know I can trust you, for all I know this could be a trap."- the amber eyed woman said, while glaring at him.

"You have to for this concerns Konoha and Sakura."- shadow man said seriously.

"Fine"- while glaring at him she send Katsyu**(I know I spell it wrong)** to gather them here.

"However nobody should know about this, other than the occupants that will be here shortly."- said mystery man.

After five more minutes Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Ino and Yamato arrived.

"Baa – chan why did you summon us. Is it for a mission and who is he."- asked Naruto.

"No Naruto, it isn't for a mission that I summon you all here and we're all about to learn that."- the Hokage said.

Suddenly the door and the windows shut and locked, while the seals activated and the room became soundproofed.

"What's the meaning of this."- demanded a furious Hokage.

"As I said earlier nobody can take the information out of this room."- shadow man said.

"Then speak already."- said an irritated Tsunade.

"Wait a second."- he started making hand signs and smoke filled the room. Coughing could be heard, but soon the smoke cleared and there in the middle of the room stood a tied up Sasuke looking confused. Flying in the air were the soul shapes of Akatsuki as well as Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kimimaru and Sound Four. Immidiately everybody was ready for a fight.

"Stop it, fighting isn't allowed."- said shadow man.

He turned to the souls he summon from the world of the dead and to alive Sasuke.

"All of you stop acting like children. You will find that I stopped your powers, you can't use weapons anyway and I will duck tape your mouths if I have to. I have summon you all to hear and see something, because you all in different ways are involved in it. That goes for Konoha too."- he said as he glowered at everybody.

"Why sssshould we lissssten to you."- hissed Orochimaru.

"Because you have no choice in the matter and what you will hear involves you gratly."- said mystery man.

"Well start then already, so you can finish and I can kill you for this"- said Tsunade.

"All right, all right I'm starting."

"Khm, Khm. So this is how it starts. Long ago portals started appearing in this world. They sucked up people and never returned them. The portals appeared late at night and took people. Nobody knew, because for some reason the person who disappeared was labeled death or everybody forgot of his/her existence.

However once there was a phenomena. A three year old Sakura Haruno unknowingly created a real living copy of herself before being sucked in. Said copy didn't know where the original is and grew confused. So she lived a normal life as a shinobi waiting for the real to return."- he said.

"That's bullshit! Sakura – chan has been here her whole life."- said an angered Naruto.

"That's right. I've known her since the akademi days you liar."- an enraged Ino yelled.

"Let me continue."- snapped mystery man.

"As I was saying before rudely being interrupted**(a glower at Naruto and Ino).** From what I know she has been with some man till she became five, but the man died and she was found by demons who took her with them. Living in an island with demons was for some reason fun for her. But then on her seventh birthday hunters found the island and only Sakura and a baby demon with her survived. On that very day Sakura started to feel hatred and anger towards humans, for they had killed her only family. She fused herself wit the baby demon she saved and they became one. After a bit of time, a month at most she learned how to use her powers to fight. Turned out that staying in an island near her own was not a good idea.

Hunters found out about her and she was forced to run away.

While traying to escape them a girl named Sara helped her hide in an underground cave where she can rest. Sakura totally drained and tired from not sleeping since the tragedy happened, fell asleep after she learned that Sara was a demon and won't kill her. Resting in that cave for days returned her energy and she found a new friend. Both of them decided to travel together and in the meantime train themselves. After weeks of non-stop training they managed to fight together. An year after that when they were both eight years old, they were found by a man named Cross. After a lot of threads and deals the girls agreed on joining him. They found out that they would be living in a large manor with a few other demons. Cross trained them plus two other girls that became their friends too.

He though them them that they will be traveling in different dimensions to stop evil powers from taking over and how to do it."- finished shadow man albeit a little out of breath from so much talking.

"I ssssstil don't get what that hasssss to do with me"- said an irritated Orochimaru.

"One of the girls they met there is your goddaughter Saya."- he said smugly.

"But….she died"- said a shocked Orochimaru.

"A lot of people you all think are dead are actually there."- said mystery man.

"What does that have to do with us"- asked Pain.

"A lot dear one, a lot."- mystery said, while smiling in a way like he knew secret.

* * *

**Alright here is chapter 3! I want to thank those who gave me my first reviews and they are dun dun dun missblackrose123 and a Guest .Thank you!Ather then them I also want to thank sakuraflowerstar and s87griffin for putting my story in favorites :)And last but not least purplefireferret and ****s87griffin again** for following my you all again!I'm very happy somebody is reading this and can't wait to hear your opinions on how this story is progressing.

**Ja  
**

**evil-angel-sakura  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there finally chapter 4 is up. Sorry for the wait and I hope you like this chapter, 'cus it took me a lot of time to write it. :)**

**In Konoha:**

"Okay I know some of you are confused, others think I'm lying, but you will now believe it yourself when you all see it with your own eyes."- shadow said.

"And how are we going to see it"- asked an unbelieving Kakashi.

"I will use my powers in order to watch them. However there is a catch. Those of you who are still alive will have to let your souls leave your body. Afterwards we will be just floating in the air and nobody will see us, hear us, or feel us being there. In Konoha time will freeze until your return so that nobody suspects anything. Oh and I will summon a few other people's souls too. – finished shadow man.

"Who are they going to be?"- asked an untrusting Hokage.

"Just Sasuke's team and the Sabaku siblings"- shadow man said, while being perfectly calm.

"Then what are we and Akatsuki doing here, seeing as this is about some Konoha nin, we don't have any reason to be here"- said a confused Kimimaru.

"Quiz times over! Lets go already"- said a slightly angry shadow man.

Then all of a sudden a blinding light appeared and everybody had to shield their eyes as they felt weightless. After a few seconds that felt like days they opened their eyes and saw that they were at some café.

"Now that you're all just souls and we have arrived, lets look for Sakura."- said a cheery shadow man.

"There she is"- cried a surprised Ino.

"Where are we and who are you?"- asked a confused Temari as her siblings started to analyze the place.

"Ah, Hokage-sama, please tell them everything I told you."- demanded shadow man.

Too shocked from what's happening she agreed and told them shortly everything.

"I can't believe this"- said shocked Kankurou.

"That is impossible"- said an unbelieving Temari and Gaara.

"We will just wait and see"- said Tsunade.

At the meantime Sasuke too explained the story to his team.

"Whoa, awesome"- an awestruck Suigetsu said.

"But Sasuke-kun he's probably lying"- said Karin, while Juugo remained silent.

"Hn. Whatever lets go with the others and see it for ourselves."

The others agreed and they all reunited again.

"Mmm, I love this ice cream." said Saya, while sighting with satisfaction.

"Really? It's good but I prefer the cocktail, it's a mix of heavenly chocolate with fruits like apples, peaches, bananas and maybe oranges I'm not very sure."- said a happy me-Sakura-.

"Hmm, maybe. Anyway what is the situation here and how are we supposed to act like."- asked calmly Saya.

So here we are in the world of Beyblade, in a small café that for some reason has desserts, ice creams and different kinds of cocktails as well. We are both eating chocolate cakes and drinking fruit-chocolate heavenly cocktails, while relaxing and at this moment discussing our mission here. I pulled out the scroll from my pocket, read it as quickly as possible and gave it to Saya who did the same and then gave it back to me.

"Ok, so in short we have to gather the girls we know here and protect them, while destroying some Dark Nebula corporation."- she said, while I was putting the scroll back in my pocket. People might think I'm insane for just putting it so carelessly in my pocket, but everything in it is written in ancient Japanese and sealed, so it is impossible to read the information in it unless of course you are working for our Master.

"Yeah. It seems that Dark Nebula has some powerful bladders with them. I think we should gather Mariah, Hilary, Madoka, Julia, Mira and Alice in our mansion here. After that we will tell what's happening and make them agree to stay with us, because it's safer for them. Then we go back for Halloween."- I finished and drank a lot of my cocktail.

"What a long speech! But I like the plan. Can't wait to start annoying and later angering those idiots in the organization."- Saya said, laughing in the end.

"Aha. Now lets start already with the mission. we've been here for nearly an hour. Master would skin us alive and then beat us to the verge of comatose if we miss Halloween."- I said agitatedly and slightly fearfully in the end.

"Fine, fine. Lets go and finish this already."- said an annoyed Saya Uchiha.

We both left money on the table for the cakes and drinks and headed out.

**While the girls are talking, Souls POV:**

"I cannot believe this is all true"- said a shocked Tsunade.

"I cannot believe my god-daughter is alive and didn't contact me."- said an irritated Orochimaru.

Everybody looks at him, shocked into silence. After a few minutes they managed to shove their thoughts to the back of their mind and not ask anything of this shocking revelation.

Sasuke looks back at the chatting girls and starts to analyze this "Saya" girl. Waist length long black messy hair with a single red lock of hair right beside her left eye. Clothes consisting of a dark blue T-shirt or shirt, black boots and sweatshirt and dark blue jeans with a lot of chains on them. But the most strange thing about her was her eyes. They were changing their colour in every three second interval.

"She looks like an Uchiha if we exclude the eyes and the red lock of hair."- said Sasuke.

"I agree little brother. If her eyes are just onyx, then I think I've seen her in our clan. If she is the one I think she is, then we both know her very well."- said Itachi.

"Hn."- Sasuke **(of course)** said.

"If what you say is true, then perhaps everything we know concerning Sakura and the Uchiha clan is a big lie."- said a red haired Kazekage.

After that was said, everybody was deep in their thoughts.

"Lets just follow them, 'cus they're leaving and find out the truth. Shall we"- asked a cheery shadow man.

They all agreed and followed him out of the café.

**Sakura's POV:**

Me and Saya were relaxing in a little hill overlooking the city, when the girls came.

"Hey there you lazy bums, long time no see"- said a happy Hilary.

"Hah, yeah. I easily escaped from Ginga, but it was very hard to fool Kyoya, so I could come here"- said a slightly out of breath Madoka.

"I'm very surprised you called me, concerning this matter"- said Julia.

"Ahhh, whatever. They rarely come here nowadays. This means we will have the time of our lives and I don't care that I had to fly all the way here for that to happen."- said an excited Mariah.

"Nice to see you four too. You haven't changed even a bit"- said a laughing Saya.

"Yeah, it's awesome we're all together again, but where are Alice and Mira?"- I asked confused.

"They have a little trouble so they will be coming later than we thought." – answered Hilary.

"Aa "- I said.

"Well let's go to the manor. There we can relax, eat whatever the fuck we feel like eating and drink gallons of cola and other stuff. While we do that, if we feel like it, we can also discuss the mission and spread around the work. So what do you say?"- asked an excited Saya Uchiha.

"Aww, yeah."- cheered Mariah.

"Still, let's discuss the mission you two have. It must be something important and concurning us, if you called all of us here."- said a strict Hilary.

"Oh, relax Hills. We can do that, while having fun"- said enthusiastic Madoka.

"Whatever. We will have to talk about it sooner or later, right. Better now before some creepers hired by a mafia boss start a car race with us, while shooting with their guns."- said Julia.

"That was a long time ago!" – I said trying to evade her mild glare.

"Let's go now. I'm starving"- exclaimed Saya.

"Alright"- we all agreed with her.

And just like that, we headed to our humble home – a.k.a – manor.

**Alright, here is chapter 4 and I did my best to make it as long as I can. Hope there aren't too many mistakes and enjoy reading it.**

**But I want REVIEWS!**

**Bye Bye **

**evil-angel-sakura **


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay girls here we are"- said Saya.

We were standing on the road in front of our manor. Here's a short description of the place. There is a forest that stretches about a few hundred miles all around us. Extremely tall trees, many bushes, little squirrels, rabbits and our dear demon pets. Did I mention that there are demons? Saya's two wolves. Shadow and Lightning are their names. There is also her pet snake Manga, which actually belongs to Orochimaru, but she took it with her when she was little and till today he still hasn't realized it. Probably won't too. What a baka!

For years he has been using a fake cheap copy and he still doesn't know.

How can people say he's smart? What a joke. Anyway let's move on.

There is also my pet demon partner. His name is Chi and he is a panther demon. He is also a part of me seeing as I have fused myself with him when he was just a baby and I a little girl.

Other than that there is also a big fountain. It's big enough for at least fifteen people to sit on it and there would still be a lot of space between them. A little miles off is a large hill, that has perfect view of the clouds or stars at night. There is also a little meadow filled with flowers of all kind. In the middle of all that nature are six girls – **including me **– in front of a manor, which doesn't seem big, but is actually magical and on the inside is gigantic. At least the people here would think that. To me and Saya it seems a lot more tiny compared to the manor we live in with Master and the others.

Me and Saya opened the doors and walked in, but our friends here were too much awestruck to move.

"Awww. Come on you all. The inside is even better."- I whined.

They looked at me unbelievingly until they walked in. They saw a big white and incredibly long corridor, that stretches so much you can't see the end of it. On the walls there were a lot

of portraits consisting of people, nature, animals and other different things. On each side of the corridor there were vases filled with flowers and clay sculptures of animals.

All in all, they were in awe.

"If they are in so much shock from just this, then I'm worried how they will react when they see the rooms, furniture and especially all our gadgets."- said a worried Saya.

"Let's just hope they don't pass out"- I said awkwardly, while watching how they were saying things like: "what amazing sculptures these are" and "wow these flowers look so exotic".

**The souls POV:**

"Those sculpture look exactly like my detonating clay bombs"- said Deidara.

Everybody from Konoha, Sound and Akatsuki were looking around, while the girls were smelling flowers and saying how real the sculptures look.

"Hey, who made the sculptures by the way"- said a fascinated Julia.

"Oh, they were made by my other partner Sara."- the Konoha kunoichi said.

Wait a second now. The only other person who can make such amazing art is my sister Sara! But that's not possible. She is dead! My poor little sister when she was just five years old, because we were ambushed by shinobi from our own village! Those bastards were afraid from us, 'cus we were a lot more stronger than average genin our age. We were practically chunin level and were going to become jounin too in the nearby future.

Stupid bastards ambushed us right after we came back from a week long and tiring mission. Attacking us when we were sleeping like dead and killing my little sister. Not only that, but

that wretched village forced me to continue working for them, despite killing my baby sister and betraying us. I've hated that disgusting place my entire life, because of that.

And here I am in some huge manor in who knows the fuck where, being forced to watch these girls, while this "Sakura" says out of the fucking nowhere that my sister is alive and is her partner! The fuck is going on here! I saw her die with my own eyes. I buried her underground and made her grave, but here this girl says she is alive. Guess I need to stay here and get my answers.

**Itachi's POV:**

What a weird situation I'm in. Here, right in front of me is Uchiha Saya. The girl I was and still am in love with. My family and hers were close friends with each other. Her family consisted only of her two brothers. The older one acted like a little kid, always hugging stuffed toys and jumping around, despite being two years older than me. His name was Kaname Uchiha and he died when he was just twenty. The second brother was Kai Uchiha and he was a total playboy. Always flirting with girls and going to bars and casinos.

Finally the youngest of the little family was Saya Uchiha. She was a cute child. Always playing with me, Kaname and Shisui.

Sasuke was jealous, because before I used to play more with her than him, but he secretly liked her, no correction - was in love with her – and then all of a sudden they all vanished. Everybody just forgot they ever even existed. I personally never believed any of them died, but there wasn't even one thing to prove that they actually existed. Even Sasuke forgot about them! After a few years past I simply gave up on searching for them. They were quite a rarety in the Uchiha clan.

Kai had short, a little spiky black hair with a half red lock of hair on the left side of his face. He also had red eyes even without activating his sharingan.

Kaname had short straight hair , but his eyes sometimes seemed black with a bluish hue and other times they seemed pale purple, green, brown or blue. It's like he could change his eyes.

Saya on looks was like a combination of the two. She had long spiky black hair with a red lock on the left side of her face and eyes that were constantly changing colour. The most different thing about her though was her skin. It was almost white! They refused to say why their eyes were changing colour.

Saya was the most troublesome of the three. She liked to pull pranks on people, especially the elders, my father and her brother Kai. Kai and Saya didn't get along very well. Mostly she liked to annoy Sasuke. It was hilarious really. What a fun time it was back in those days. I guess that because of her skin, she can really be Orochimaru's god-daughter.

**Sakura's POV:**

"Okay people, how about we watch some horror or action movies, until Mira and Alice come."- I said.

"Alright! Let's watch horror and I will go and get us some drinks. So who wants what?"- asked Saya.

"I want Coca Colla and Fanta "- I said.

"I want Sprite"- said Julia.

"Derby for me"- said Mariah.

"Fanta"- said Madoka.

Sprite, sounds great right now."- said Hilary.

"Okay. I will go get the drinks"- said Saya.

"I will come with you. We need a lot of drinks after all."- said Hilary.

"I will go get the movies."- I said.

"Wait we'll have to bring them in the room first."- said Saya.

"Oh yeah"- I said and then I just clapped, we were surrounded by light and BAM we are there.

"Wow, what a big TV"- said Julia.

"Ahem. Well me, Saya and Hilary are going to get everything we need for the movie"- I said.

After that the three of us exited the room, while the other girls seated themselves in the armchairs and sofas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!Sorry for the waiting but the next chapter is finally here. :)**

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

When we came back twenty minutes later,we all chose a horror film and started stuffing our faces with popcorn,Cola and other stuff.

One hour and thirty minutes later Mira and Alice arrived.

"Alice,Mira you're finally here." – I practically shouted happily.

"Alright,what took you so long" – asked Saya.

"Well, let's just say we had a bit of a problem with Keith and the battle brawlers" – said Mira.

"Ahh, ok? Whatever, let's start discussing the mission" – said Hilary.

Me and Saya sighed, but explained the whole mission.

"Ah,so you need help to beat the people from the organization and then you want us to come to the demons Halloween party" - said Mira.

"Well,yeah. And while doing this we can have lots of fun" – said Saya.

"Sounds like fun! I'm so joining this" – said Alice excitedly.

"OK, I don't see why not" - said Mira.

"Alright, let's countinue watching movies for the rest of the night and tomorrow we're going to start gathering information" – I said.

"OK" - all of the girls said.

For the rest of the night we all watched movies, told funny stories, joked and listened to music.

* * *

**In Nebula Organization:**

"Where are we?" – asked a confused Ginga.

"Who are you?" – a little to the right asked Tyson.

On the right side of the room were Tyson, Kenny, Kai, Ray and Max all tied on the left side of the room were Ginga,Kenta, Benkei,Kyouya and Ryuga.

Everybody looked confused and wondering what's going on here.

"Hello, foolish humans" – said a guy in a robe with a hood covering his whole face except his mouth, which had a smirk.

"Who are you and where are we?" – demanded to know Ginga.

"Who am I is none of your business, but you will be my prisoners, until I let you go" – said mystery man.

"Then why are we here?" – asked Kai.

"Well my minions, like I said you are all my prisoners until of course your girls come for you" – answered mystery man.

"W.T.F. tell us where we are and what does girls have to do with this" – demanded Tyson.

Mystery man just ignored him and made a big TV that covered the whole wall of the room.

"Now you will all see which girls I'm talking about " – said mystery man.

After that he clicked a combination of buttons, the screen first turned white and then showed Hilary, Madoka, Julia, Mariah, Mira,Alice,Saya and Sakura watching TV.

"What are you going to do to Madoka" – asked an angered Kyouya.

"And who are the other girls" – asked Benkei.

"All of them are connected to some of you" – simply answered mystery man.

"Yeah, the other girls are our friends, except the one with the pink hair and the one with black hair with a red lock." – said Max.

Suddenly a guy appeared on the left side of the screen.

"Master we have captured the two missing. They will be brought to you soon." – said some guy that looked like a bodyguard.

"Very well. Bring them here as soon as possible" – said mystery man.

After that the man disappeared from the screen and only the girls were showed.

"What is the meaning of this" – asked an angry Ryuga.

"You will learn as you all watch this TV " – said mystery man.

* * *

**Back to the girls – Sakura's POV:**

"Do you think that someone will hurt our friends, because of us" – wondered Hilary.

"Well, it is possible althougt I doubt it" – said Julia.

"Maybe, I mean some enemies know about us. " – said Madoka.

"Even if those brainless enemies we have captureour friends we can always get them out no problem" – said Saya.

"It's the fact that we have to do everything quetly that's hard" – I said.

" you all know, we are not very good at that. Both of us prefer causing big trouble, which means a lot of BUM,BUM,BAM." – said Saya.

"Hah, yeah. I remember when I blew an entire building to the sky" – I said, while making a big imaginary explosion with my laughed at that.

"You two were always loud. I remember when you practically pulverized one of your enemies and then did a victory dance right in front of him" – said a laughing Hilary.

"Yeah, I remember that. I also remember the hateful glare he gave us and then tried to spit at us, but only ended up choking on his own spit" – said Saya.

"Now, that was pathetic. I mean he tried to kill us when we were asleep and ended up death, because of his own spit, that didn't even reach pathetic" – I said.

"Even though I wasn't there that sounds pretty stupid. Who is foolish enough to try to kill you two, when they know that they will end up death." – said Julia.

"Well, you know what I say. Some man are just plain stupid, while all girls rule the world.

"Even that bitch who tried to cut your hair?" – I asked jokingly.

"Well there are always exceptions. Like the bitch and Mira's brother.I think Keith is pretty smart for a guy." – said Saya.

"I agree" – I said.

"Wow, what a compliment" – said a surprised Mira.

After that we started telling stories and jokes.

* * *

**OK, here is chapter 6 and it's in time for Christmas! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The room with the prisoners:

"Now watch and learn" – said shadow man.

_/Everything happening now will be watched from the TV/_

The girls started walking around the city,when they heard a somebody's shout.

"What was that?" – asked Sakura.

"Let's go check" – said Madoka.

They went to where they heard the shout coming from and saw Daichi and Tala being thrown in a plane by some guys.

"Why are these people taking Daichi and Tala and to where?" – said Hilary.

"We should go and save them" – said Julia and started walking to them,when Sakura stopped her.

"No,don' people must be working for our now they have probably already captured the rest of your friends" – said Sakura.

"We could still beat them!They are only three of them and I can beat them,after all I was in the abbey for a while,damn" – blurted out Hilary.

"What!" – we all said shocked.

While we were busy arguing the plane has flied away.

"Alright,alright! I will tell you everything about this when we get back to the plane has flied away already" – said Hilary.

We all turned around and sure enough saw that the plane wasn't here anymore so we started walking back to the one of us was confused by what Hilary said,while she looked like she has just spilled out top secret we got back,we all sat on the couches and Hilary sat on an armchair and sighed.

"Well,start already" – said Sakura.

"Ok, give me a second" – said Hilary.

Hilary closed her eyes and started talking.

"I was five years old when I was forced to go to the then Boris Balkov took kids fron five years old and turned out however that I was the only five year old child in training was brutal for everyone but Boris knew what I had and made my training even more see,my bit-beast is a lot more can come out of the beyblade like a real is my bit-beast's name and he is one of the most powerful is a fire fur is light yellow and his tail as well as his paws are made of time I learned which are the other legendary other legendary bit-beasts are the Bladebreakers I'll stop talking about this and go back to telling you abot the abbey" – said Hilary.

Everyone was shocked and couldn't say anything.

"C-C-Countinue" – finally managed to say Sakura.

"Well,there isn't really that much I tell you about the abbey,because I was there for only about two weeks" – said Hilary.

"That's us what you had to do in there" – said Saya.

"Ok,well I had to learn how to fight and use my beyblade you see I wasn't exactly an obedient child back then.I gladly fighted with Boris's robots but I refused to even show him my always angered him so since I defeated his soldiers - a.k.a. his robots - he used different lasers and other stuff to beat me up and then throw me in a than that however my stay in there wasn't all that first day in there I stole the headphones from one of the biggest bullies in guy couldn't tell Boris about this,because nobody but me knew he secretly had them. That guy turned out to be a big pest to name was Masaru and he loved to bully the kids younger than as I was the youngest and stole something from him,he made me his number one target.I on the other hand always beated him when we were fighting and the rest of the time did pranks on loved to win,so I made sure that he lost most of the he had to fight Kai and if Masaru managed to gain the upper hand in the battle I always turned it in a way so Kai could defeat of that I was his number one enemy and Kai was enemy number two.I really loved to get on Masaru's nerves.

The only other thing I remember about the abbey is that time when me and Kai were locked up in a cell looked so frighten at that eyes were full of fear and his body was shaking like a I tried to touch him he backed away from me as if I was going to hurt I tried a different approach to make him relax.I remember that I sang him a song to make him relax and then we ended falling asleep together" – finished Hilary.

" 's sooooooo cute!" – said Julia.

"I agree" – said everybody else.

"The only thing I am worried about is that Kai might remember me" – said Hilary.

**So this is the long awaited chapter.I know that there probably would be a lot of grammer mistakes I made but I did my best to correct thing is that Microsoft Word sometimes eats some of my words but I can't remember if that happened on my computer or on my laptop so I can't do anything about hope you like the chapter and leave reviews people! If I know that people are actually reading and liking this story I will try to update faster!**

**Bye bye**

**evil-angel-sakura**


	8. Chapter 8

Hilary's POV:

After I told them about the abbey I wonder how they will react if I tell them that I'm not fully human. They'll probably be shocked and then scared. Then again Sakura and Saya are demons. Those two can probably see that, because of my aura. No matter. Right now the most important thing is that I can use my ability to find my friends. I guess I have no choice but to tell them.

"Um, hey girls. I have something else that I need to tell you. Just try not to freak out" – I said.

"Go ahead" – said Sakura.

I took a deep breath and started the transformation. First a brown tail and then brown ears appeared on me. Then I could feel my eyes change from brown to blue. Lastly my nails became longer and my teeth became fangs. When I opened my eyes I saw the shock in their eyes. I waited a bit for the shock to wear off before I started to talk again.

"You see, I have been like this since I was little" – I said.

"H-Hilary, why haven't you told us this before?!" – Sakura said.

"It was supposed to be a secret! Now do you want to hear the reason of why I'm like this or not?" – I said.

Everybody became silent after that, waiting for the story.

_(people prepare this is going to be long!)_

"Well, you see before I was born my father threatened my mother that if she born me then we will both suffer our entire life. Mum however didn't listen to him and after I was born, father left us. He first divorced her, without sending her any money so she couldn't take care of me. When I became four years old I already knew about this whole ordeal and like any other child, I was sad that father didn't want me. However that sadness soon grew into hatred, because the second I became four, people who worked for father kidnapped me and started doing experiments on me. My father turned out to be from another world and he wanted to see if he could make a demon out of me so that I could protect him. His scientists did experiments on me for a whole year. After that they gave me Shion – my beyblade – and sended me to the abbey. I was five years old when I was send to the abbey. My father turned out to be friends with Voltaire and they sended me to Boris in order to see how great my skills are. But like I said before I wasn't an obedient child back then and I did everything I could to make Boris, Voltaire and my father angry. I didn't use Shion when they wanted me to, I never showed them my abilities and fighted like normal people. Boris tied everything to scare me so that I could show them my power. He didn't succeed, because he and Voltaire were mere pests compared to the enemy a.k.a. my father. After staying two weeks in there I found a secret exit and ran away. That was the very first time I used my and Shion's power. I used my abnormal speed to run away and Shion used his fire to keep me warm. I ran for a few days without stopping at all from Russia to my previous home in Japan.

After I found my mother and told her everything we immediately changed our last name and went to another city. I had to stay at home so father wouldn't be able to find me and mum even changed her hair colour. I used my time to learn how to control my power. The first thing I managed use was my fox speed. Then I learnt how to use more power so that when I had to fight I would be stronger. Lastly I learned about my ability. My ability is that when I smell a material that belongs to somebody I could transport myself to said person immediately. After all of that I teached myself how to use Shion to his full potential. The only time I was allowed to go out was when I had to go to school. I already knew everything about beginners level so writing, reading and drawing wasn't a problem for me. You could guess that I loved school simply because that was the only time when I was out of my house and with people my age. That's about it" – I finally finished my story.

Silence, nobody saying anything when suddenly…

"Hilary!" – they all said, while hugging me. Some of them were stifling sobs, while others were openly crying after they learned the tragedy called my life. I simply hugged them back and waited for them to calm down.

"That bastard doesn't deserve to call himself your father" – said Julia who was sobbing quietly.

We stayed like that for about an hour simply hugging each other, crying and talking about our lives. Finally I was able to tell somebody my secret and I feel like a big and heavy weight was lifted from my shoulders. After all this time I could finally relax a little, because now I know that I'm not alone anymore. Now the only thing I have to do is rescue my friends and tell them about this as well.

* * *

**Chapter 8 is finally here! :) I did this chapter on my computer so I hope there aren't many mistakes in it. Also I wanted to tell you that Akatsuki's POV or anybody from Konoha, Suna or Sound's POV wont be appearing for a long time but they are still following Sakura around in her adventures. Other than that I need to warn you that this story will be very long!Like over 100 chapters! The chapters will be short but I will try to update a chapter per a week. :) Keep reading and review! **

**Bye bye  
**

**evil-angel-sakura  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, here is chapter 9 after the long wait for it. Enjoy! :)**

**Don't own Naruto or Beyblade.**

* * *

Kai's POV:

I can't believe this! Hilary has been hiding so much things from us. Does that mean she doesn't trust me I mean us. That's not even the most shocking thing. She is not only an excellent beyblader but she is a …..fox in a way. Well I guess we aren't different at all. We are both excellent beybladers and our childhood wasn't bright at all.

And what did she meant when she said that her father and my grandfather forced her to go to the abbey. I would certainly remember her. She also said that we were locked up together in a cell so that means she was the girl from my memories. I can't believe I'm so stupid! I should have seen that something was bothering her. Well that at least explains why she was so untrustful of me in the beginning. She must have thought I was a spy send by Voltaire or Boris, maybe even by her father.

I'm so sorry Hilary. I'm so so sorry that I was so blind for your problems.

Tala's POV:

What a strange situation this is. First some guys grab me out of nowhere saying 'You will be coming with us Tala Ivanov. Bosses orders'.

Like what the hell dude! At least tell me who the your fucking boss is! Then they throw me in a plane where I find Daichi there as well. Before I know it, I'm in this strange room with a big TV, all tied up and I see the Blade Breakers are in the same situation as me. As well as some guys that I don't know.

After that I look at the TV and what do I see? Julia, Hilary, Mariah and three other girls that I don't know, talking about the abbey. Actually now that I look closer only Hilary is talking about the abbey. The only question is ' How the hell does she know sooo much about the abbey'. Suddenly as I was watching the TV, Hillary all of a sudden has fox ears and a fox tail. W.T.F. is going on here?

Then she is showing her beyblade and the bit-beast appears like a real creature out of the beyblade, which mind you shouldn't even be possible! After that she goes on and on about the abbey, her bastard of a father, being an experiment and learning how to control her fox powers.

I'm sooo confused! Why are Julia and Mariah even there, does Julia have some sort of a crazy secret as well? I hope not! Even though I will never admit it to the guys – they will tease me for it – I am totally in love with Julia. But now after everything that has happened, will I ever get a chance to tell her about my feelings for her? Damn my luck for getting in trouble all the time!

Ray's POV:

Oh gosh, Mariah! I don't know why she is in this situation but I hope she will be okay in the end. Wow Tyson was right I really am in love with Mariah. What a shock. Not the part where I'm in love with Mariah but that Tyson is right. Anyway back to the main topic that I'm sure everybody is thinking about now – Hilary.

How come she never told us anything of this! We would have found a way to help her! I can't believe how much she had to go through because of her father. That bastard should be thrown in jail for eternity! Poor Hilary, I feel bad for her. Her childhood was awful. I hope now that we know everything, we could help her.

Kyoya's POV:

Madoka, what the hell have you gotten yourself into. First you tell us that you are going to a slumber party with friends. Not that I believed this bullshit. And when I followed you I saw you going in a plane. Who the hell are these girls anyway? Then we are all kidnapped and brought to this room, because of your "friends". Now I know that you are in the same room as two demons, a clown, a girl who looks like a cat and a girl who is a fox!

How in the world did you met these girls? All of them are excellent beybladers – or at least that's what everyone is saying, I personally don't believe that – and there are two other girls who don't even look like they are from this world! If I understand everything that was said then they are scientists from another world. This is the most strange situation that I have ever been in. And I thought that some of my previous experiences were either bad or confusing.

Well, whatever. I just hope that you come back alright out of this. Not that I am ever going to admit this but I'm so totally in love with you and you are so oblivious to it all. Ginga and Ryuuga are my biggest rivals, because I know that they both like you. Ok so I'm not very sure about Ryuuga but I know that Ginga likes you and that alone makes my insides erupt with jealousy. You have no idea how many times I had to hold back a snarl when you two were alone together. Gosh this is so troublesome!

* * *

**And that's all for chapter 9! I'm sorry about the long wait but my big sister is ****always**** on the computer and that doesn't give me any chance at all to post any chapters. :( If I post chapters from my laptop there will always be a shit load of errors in them. So anyway I hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to review! :) **

**Bye bye**

**evil-angel-sakura**


	10. Chapter 10

**The new chapter is finally here! :)**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Beyblade**

* * *

Hilary's POV:

"Okay, girls. Enough chit-chatting. We have to free our friends" – I said.

"Wait a second. Alice, Mira can you two please stay here? The guy who kidnapped them is still out there and we don't know if there are any of his lackeys waiting for us to leave the mansion so they could steal something" – said Sakura.

"Ok" – said both Alice and Mira.

"Alright then. I need to find something that belongs to one of our friends and it would be easier if it is say something like a T-shirt, shoes or anything that they wear" – I said.

We all started searching around Tyson's dojo /**Let's just say that they all went there./** for something that they wear very often. Finally I found one of Kai's scarves and went with it to the girls.

"Hey everyone, this will help! Now I want you to grab onto me while I transport us to Kai and the others" – I said.

Mariah grabbed my left shoulder, while Julia grabbed the right one. Sakura and Saya took each of my wrists. I brought the scarf to my nose and sniffed it for a bit then when I opened my eyes they were only white orbs of light and suddenly we all transported ourselves in a room with our friends, people I didn't know and the guy who kidnapped them. Mariah, Julia and Madoka immediately went to untie Ray, Tala and Madoka untied a guy with scars beneath his eyes. After that they all went to untie everyone else, while I stayed in front of the guy who did all of this. He was very strange. The guy was wearing a black robe, which covered his whole body except his mouth.

I saw that he was ready either to lunge for the guys or spring to the door, so I started fighting him, without a second thought. Huh, well at least my abbey training is doing me some good. After using my super speed to evade his attacks. I punched him in the jaw with my super strength and the guy went flying through the wall.

Around me everybody was standing in silence – I guess they were all shocked to see me fighting – except Sakura and Saya. Saya was recording the whole thing and Sakura was writing something in a scroll. Suddenly the guy came back from the wall, except he looked like a ghost, because his body was disappearing.

"Well girls, good job I give you my best wishes but this isn't the end. I have gathered valuable information on you dear Hilary. Now after I personally saw your skills, I am glad to say that we will be coming for you. Prepare for a war you brats" – said the guy, while looking at me and then at Sakura and Saya as he said the last thing. Then he just vanished in the air.

As I turned around I was surrounded by my friends who talked about how that creepy stalker a.k.a. the guy I just defeated watched me and the girls all the time on the TV and how worried they were when it became obvious that the creepy stalker wanted to capture me. Lastly they talked about how awesome my fight was and that now we could all have beyblade battles together. I looked at Madoka and saw that she was being interrogated by her friends. I guess now she will have to tell them about her hacking skills.

After that we all decided to talk things out in Saya's and Sakura's mansion. We went to their garden and started talking about everything that has happened this week. Then most of them decided to go and look around the mansion, Sakura and Saya went in too but because they had to send something, Tala and Julia went into one of the forests, which left me and Kai alone in the garden.

"Hilary I need to tell you something" – said Kai.

"Okay" – I said, guess he wants to talk about the abbey.

"Well you see there is this girl that I have a crush on for years but was too afraid to tell her that. Do you think she will agree to be my girlfriend?" – Kai asked, while I was feeling immensely jealous. Still I answered him that 'yeah she will certainly agree'. I mean which girl wouldn't want to be with Kai?

"Alright then. Hilary I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you. Will you be my girlfriend?" – he asked.

Kai loves me. _Kai _loves me. Kai loves _me!_

"Yeah, of course I will" – I said while hugging him. And just like that he gave me my first kiss. It was perfect. I finally realized, I loved Kai from the beginning.

Julia's POV:

Tala took me to a huge waterfall in the forest and we were talking about random things since we got here. But he suddenly looked serious and nervous at the same time.

"Julia I have to tell you something, because I can't keep it any longer. I love you" – he said, while looking at me. I was shocked to say the least! After all I've liked this guy for a long time now but thought that he didn't like me that way so I never told him my feelings.

"I love you too Tala. I love you soo much" – I said, while hugging him from happiness. After that he hugged me back and we kissed for a very long time.

Ray's POV:

I took Mariah to a little cliff over looking the ocean.

"Wow Ray this place looks amazing" – she said, while looking at the ocean.

"Mariah, we have been friends for years but I really like you. I know you probably don't feel the same way but I love you" – there I finally said it.

And she tackled me to the ground with a kiss .

"Baka, of course I love you! I've been in love with you for years but you saw me like a little sister so I couldn't tell you how I feel" – she said.

Just like that we became a couple. If I knew it would be this easy I would've confessed a long time ago.

Kyoya's POV:

It's now or never I guess. Me and Madoka were alone for the very first time so I plan to tell her how I feel now.

"Madoka do you like me?" – I asked, while she became as red as a tomato.

"W-W-Well, I-I-I think I do" – she stuttered.

"I love you" – I said.

She just smiled at me and kissed me. Huh, well that was easy. Now I know that she will be **mine** and **mine** **only**.

Sakura's POV:

Oh, boy. Everybody is confessing how they feel, becoming a couple and I'm left to deliver the bad news. I call everybody in the living room so I could tell them about this. After five minutes they all arrive.

"Alright, now that everybody is here I have to tell you the bad news" – I said.

"Wait! Saya is missing" – said Mira /**you forgot about her didn't you ;)/.**

"Yes she is missing, because she had to deliver this news" – I said. Everybody became quiet and started listening.

"I have to warn all of you that there will be a big dimensional war. We don't know a lot about this war yet so Saya went not only to deliver these news but to search for information. I can only tell you that most of you won't be fighting, because you don't have any magical powers or demons. The only one here that I know for sure might be fighting in this war is Hilary, because she has such powers" – I said.

"Wait a second here! What do you mean that Hilary will be the only one of us fighting. Yes she is strong but she still needs help" – said an angry Kai.

I looked around and saw that everybody was against this but it wasn't my decision.

"I'm sorry everyone. But this isn't my decision to make. Hilary I will try to get you out of this but the chances of me succeeding are slim to none existence. So prepare yourself for war" – I said.

"B-B-But I can't fight with demons. I'm not strong enough" – she said.

"I know. I will try my best to convince them for you not to go. However like I said it isn't my decision to make. Also I suggest you all get out of the mansion because it will disappear in about a minute" – I said and transported myself to another planet while they ran out of the mansion. I have a lot of work to do.

* * *

**And that is part one of the story. The Beyblade part is over! The next chapter will be with another anime and I hope it will turn out better than this one :( **

**Till next time…**

**evil-angel-sakura**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own D.N. Angel!**

* * *

** D.N. Angel **

Risa's POV:

"Mou. I'm so bored" – I sigh.

Today I was wearing my black skirt, white T-shirt and a white ribbon.

"I can't believe they forgot" – I said scowling.

Right now mum and dad went to some business partner's house because said partner died in a car accident and would be missing for weeks seeing as that guy lives or lived basically on the other side of the world. While Riku – who promised to have a picnic with me today! – went to Daisuke's house to do who knows what. Now that they are a couple they are basically inseparable. And today is my sixteen birthday. Two whole years have passed since Dark and White Dark disappeared.

"I wish something exciting would happen. Ever since Dark disappeared things were never the same for me. I guess I liked Dark because he brought a lot of excitement in my life. Seeing as I'm alone, I might as well see everything that's in the house" – I said, starting to walk around the house and found a dark corridor.

"Well that's strange. I don't remember this being here before" – I said to myself and walked through the corridor to find only one single door at the very end of it.

I opened the door and it turned out to be a library, even if all the books seem to be thousands of years old. After I walked in and closed the door, I started looking at the books titles.

"That's weird. Why are they all written in some foreign language." – I said confused.

Suddenly I felt like something was pulling me at a corner of the room, behind all the shelves of books. I walked there, practically hypnotized and saw one of the books was glowing. I picked it up and opened it. In the middle of the book there was a beautiful necklace. I took it out and it flew in the air and started glowing brighter. I had to close my eyes or else I would become blind. After one minute passed the light dimmed a little and I was able to open my eyes. When I opened them I saw one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my life.

She has long blond hair and yellow eyes. She wore the same outfit as Krad, except of course in a female version. It was a white skirt, yellow shorts underneath the skirt, white boots and white fingerless gloves. The rest was like Krad's outfit. Now that I look closer her hair seems golden.

"Hello" – she said, stopping my observation.

"Um, h-hello" – I said stuttering.

"Oh come on now, don't be shy. I'm sure you have met my brothers already. Besides I know I look like a copy of one of them." – said the angel. Did I mention she was an angel? Well she is one. White wings and everything else.

"Wait, brothers! Do you mean Dark and Krad?!" – I asked shocked.

"Yes, although I'm surprised that you know Krad's name" – she said.

"Well, I – I learned it a while ago. Even though I still call him White Dark sometimes" – I answered, blushing a little embarrassed.

"That's surprising. They both hate each other. Anyway, do you mind if we go to your room? I don't feel very comfortable here, seeing as I was here for decades"- she said.

"Of course" – I said.

"Sweet! Just don't scream." – she said.

"Why would I scre-e-e-am" I said screaming as she lifted me off the ground and started flying to my room.

"I told you not to scream. Relax, I promise not to drop you" – said the angel while laughing.

After a few seconds I relaxed and started enjoying it. Seems like my wish came true. Finally something exciting is going to happen.

Angel's POV:

Hmm. How interesting. So this is the Harada twin that is master Hikaris Sacred Maiden. Something is not right here. For some reason she has a lot of Darks and Krads powers on her. Is it possible that she can steal some of their powers somehow? Or did they leave some of their power on her on purpose. But then again Krad won't do something like this, unless he can defeat Dark that way. Does Dark have some feelings for this girl. She looks a lot like her grandmother so it is possible. Even if he does this girl is meant for master Hikari so he doesn't stand a chance against him. Krad won't be able to do anything either, because from now on I will be a part of this girl. I have promised that I will protect them to master Hikaris mother. no matter what happens. And I intend to keep that promise.

Just as I finished my inner monologue we arrived in front of her room.

"This is my room" – she said.

I already knew this, because I can feel a very strong energy flow coming from this room. She opened the door and all I could see was pink. Everything was a different shade of pink. The terrace has light pink drapes on it. The bed has a dark pink colour as well as the carpet. And the walls were a light pink shade. Everything looked very girly but the girl which had an unhappy aura around her.

"Excuse me mistress, but why are you sad?" – I asked.

"I'm not sad, what makes you think I'm sad! And why did you call me mistress?" – said a defensive and confused Risa.

"Because your aura is sad and you are going to be my mistress from now on Risa" – I said.

"How do you know my name?" – asked Risa.

"Well, I've been living here for a while. And I know a lot of things" – I said.

* * *

**And that's chapter 11! Sorry for not updating for a long time but I'm a lazy person. And besides I doubt people like the story since nobody has been reviewing! Still thanks to the few that have bothered to review :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**And here is chapter 12 :)**

**Don't own D.N. Angel **

* * *

**Same time at the Niwa house; Nobody's POV:**

"Daisuke is everything alright? You sounded worried on the phone" – said Riku Harada.

"Hai. I will explain everything after Hiwatari comes here too" – answered Daisuke.

They both waited five minutes and then the doorbell rang. Daisuke stood up from the couch they were sitting on and went to answer the door. When he opened it Hiwatari Satoshi came in.

"Hello, Niwa-san. Did something happen" – asked Satoshi.

"Yes. Lets talk about it in the living room" – said Daisuke.

They both sat on the couch and started talking.

"Where is your family by the way" – asked Satoshi..

"Oh, they are on a vacation, because it's their anniversary. They will be gone for weeks" – said Daisuke.

"And why did you brought us here?" – asked Riku.

"Well, I feel something very powerful coming to town. It may be here already" – said Daisuke.

"I don't feel anything, but I have a feeling that something very bad is going to happen" – said Satoshi.

"Thet's bad. But I still don't know my purpose in being here for this" – said a confused Riku.

"Well, that's because I feel that whatever this is, will go to your house or is coming from there" – said Daisuke.

"What! Do you think Risa is in danger?" – asked a panicked Riku.

"Well…" – said Daisuke.

"It is possible. I think we should go and check her. She might really be in danger" – said Satoshi.

"Let's go" – said Riku.

Just as the three of them stood up from the couch a bright light engulfed them. After a few more minutes they found themselves chained up on a wall with Dark and Krad – both in a separate bubble prison – in the front of them.

"What is going on here" – asked Satoshi.

"Hello, my dear guests" – said a man who appeared out of nowhere, in a dark robe with a hood, which shows only his mouth.

"He must be the one I felt" – said Daisuke.

"How is it possible for Dark and Krad to be in front of us. Me and Daisuke sealed them" – said Satoshi.

"Ah, yes.I brought them here. After all you here area big problem to me." – said shadow man.

"Explain, why you brought us here" – demanded to know Dark.

"How I brought you and Krad here or everyone in general?" – asked shadow man.

"The two of us of course" – said Krad.

"That's simple. I just used my magic" – said shadow man.

"But that's still not possible. They were sealed, which means that no magic will be able to bring them back" – said Satoshi.

"Young tamer, there is still one way for those two to be released. I released them, however they still don't have their power. No matter, because I know that only a girl stops me from my plan. It will be very easy to bring her here" – said shadow man.

"Don't you dare touch Risa" – said an angry Riku.

"My, my I'm surprised you know it's her that I want. That she is now holding the power to stop me. But of course she won't be able to succeed." – said shadow man.

"How can you be so sure. Risa is a strong girl she will find a way to defeat you." – said Satoshi.

"Ahahaha. You're so funny! To be able to defeat me , pfff as if " – said shadow man

"If you want Risa then why are we here?" – asked Daisuke.

"Because little one you and Hikari over there are Dark and Krads hosts. Little girl over there has or had powers too although now she doesn't. The only one left from your little group is Harada Risa" – said shadow man, while pointing at every one of them and the only free chains left for Risa.

"Don't you dare touch my sister you monster" – screamed Riku.

"Oh, I'm hurt little one. I'm a human being just like you, only with a lot of power" – said shadow man.

"What power does this Risa have?" – asked Krad.

"A very wise question! She has powers exactly like yours" – said shadow man excited.

"What the fuck are you talking about. That's not possible" – said Dark.

"Oh, but it is! Riku over here had the same powers as yours but alas the stupid girl has lost them, because she didn't believe in magic and wanted a normal, boring life" – said shadow man, while yawning.

"Okay first don't use my first name you creep! And second wanting a normal life isn't stupid but explainable because of creeps like you!" – said Riku.

"Ah, you call me a creep while there are two monsters in here. From them you should be afraid of not me!" –said shadow man.

"The only monster I see is you! And Krad I guess" – she said unsure.

"Ah, yes. He looks quite misleading with his angel looks doesn't he. But he is still a very evil creature within." – said shadow man.

"I'm still here!" – Krad said.

"Anyway, back to dear little Risa. It seems that she found her powers or is finding out about them now. Let's see shall we" – said shadow man.

A big or more like a huge TV appeared on the wall in the otherwise empty room. The black TV was a huge contrast to the white room they were in.

"Now, we will see how she learns to use her powers and you will find out a very juicy secret concerning Dark and Krad" – said shadow man, while laughing evilly.

* * *

**Well that's it folks! I hope you enjoyed it. I've got a cold and in other words I'll be updating once a day. :) **

**See ya tomorrow.**

**evil-angel-sakura**


	13. Chapter 13

**In the white room, with creepy guy:**

The TV started to show Risa walking to some book, which was glowing. After she opened the book, took out a necklace and the bright light grew and then dimmed,there stood an exact replica of Krad except that it was a female.

"What is the meaning of this! She looks like me"

"Watch and learn"

Suddenly the TV showed the angel flying with Risa to her room and then both of them sitting on her bed.

"Sound on. I want to hear everything they say"

* * *

"Ok, mistress you can ask me anything or do you prefer if I just tell you all you need to know?"

"Well, can you just tell me your name first and then you can tell me everything else"

"Of course. How rude of me. My name is Akemi and I was created from Krads blood."

"What!" – said everybody from the white room(except shadow man) and Risa.

"Yes, I was created from Krad and my sister was created from Darks blood. Unfortunately she wasn't able to free herself and now she has to wait for the next generation. My sister Amaya was supposed to be for your sister but Miss Riku doesn't fully believe in magic and wants a normal life. Because of that my sister wasn't able to free herself from her own necklace and has to wait even more to be free. Me and Amaya can only come out if our mistresses want something abnormal to happen. You wanted that and I obeyed your wish. However your sister didn't want anything like this so my sister will wait for the next generation of twins. Your probably wandering what I mean by that and I will explain it to you. I am sure you know that The Niwa and The Hikari families need to have boys in order to bring Dark and Krad, who will also disappear when their hosts find their Sacred Maidens."

"Yeah I know about that"

"However there is a twist that neither The Niwa nor The Hikaris know about. Long ago all three families had females born. The three females knew everything about each other and were best friends. They weren't enemies because there was no Dark and Krad . So the three decided that this fight between Dark and Krad had to be stopped. When the three grew older and The Harada female brought twins to this world it was decided. All three of them in the death of night took their kids – two girls and two boys – and used all of their power to create me and my sister from the blood of Dark and Krad they had somehow managed to get. After they told us their plan me and Amaya used a big portion of our power and gave it to The Harada twins. We made it that The Niwa would fall in love with one of the twins and The Hikari with the other twin. That way atleast Dark and Krads fight would have a purpose.

When they appear in this world their mission is to help their hosts find their Sacred Maidens. But alas an error appeared. Dark fell in love with the twin meant for his host. At that time Amaya was forced to appear without her mistress knowledge and correct the error. The twin chose Dark's host and fell in love with him. Dark was heartbroken but he knew it was never meant to be. He knew he couldn't live in this world without his host so Dark let her love The Niwa no matter how heartbroken he was. Two years ago Dark did the same mistake. He started falling in love with you, the one that is meant for Master Hikari! But my dear brother Krad saved me the hassle of trying to fix this by making their final battle come sooner and then disappearing along with Dark. Gosh, why can't my brothers be a little more obedient! For instance Krad can stop being a sadist and hurting his host, while Dark can stop falling in love with one of twins and messing with our plan! That would make my and Amaya's mission so much more easier, but nooo they have to be troublemakers" – she finished with whining.

* * *

/silence, crickets chirping/….

"SAY WHAT NOW!" – said Risa and everybody else, while shadow man was laughing like crazy /**did you forget that this whole conversation was watched through the TV? :)/**

"That's impossible! If I really had two sisters I would know!" – screamed Dark.

"And what does this Akemi mean by saying that me and Risa were to fall in love with Daisuke and Hiwatari-kun from the beginning" – screamed an angry Riku.

"Will you all shut up, their talking again!" – yelled back shadow man.

They started watching Risa and Akemi talking again.

"I feel bad for Dark and my grandmother, but what did you mean when you said that Dark has been falling in love with me?"

"Well, you have been persistent in thinking that you and Dark should be a couple and that had started to make him fall in love with you but as I've said before my dear brother Krad stopped this"

"But if I actually understand what you said then that means that Riku and Daisuke were destined to be a couple, as well as me and….. Hiwatari-kun!"

"Exactly! You finally got it girl"

/another silence and crickets chirping/

"But that doesn't even make any sense! Me and Hiwatari-kun barely even talk to each other that much and last I checked neither of us have any feelings for each other! We are just friends."

"It's inevitable that you two would be together. Nobody can change fate"

* * *

**And here is chapter 13! If you don't understand some part of the conversation you could PM me and ask about it :) Anyway don't forget to review, they might inspire me! :)**

**Ja ne**

**evil-angel-sakura**


End file.
